vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Elias Taylor
Pre-MUSH History The son of Caleb Taylor and the brother of Benjamin Taylor. When the Visitors invaded the first time, Elias was a small time crook in Los Angeles. He was actually in the process of robbing a home when the first motherships appeared. Eliaswasn’t bothered by the arrival of the Visitors or the subsequent clamp downs as it only made his dealings on the black market better. He can boost eggs instead of drugs. His brother Ben, who is a doctor and thus feeling the hurt of the squeeze on scientists, came to him hoping to recruit him to join the resistance. Elias scoffed at him as he held a grudge against Ben whom he called an Uncle Tom. When Ben is later critically injured during a raid on equipment, Elias is horrified and shocked into joining the resistance in Ben’s name. He helped the resistance by finding their first real headquarters and also by recruiting his gang to join the resistance. He further helped by finding Donovan, in uniform. Thinking Donovan was a Visitor, he helped kidnap him and bring him back to the headquarters. Elias helped the resistance on their first raid for weapons and driving off the Visitors attacking the mountain camp as well. Not too long after, Elias went with Julie who established the call for help sent out to the supposed enemy of the Visitors. After a disastrous raid on a Visitor food processing plant, Elias helped the resistance plan the idea for hitting an event. When the event at the L.A. Medical Center is announced, Elias helped by dealing drugs to the Visitors and the Visitor Youth in exchange for information and access to the center itself. Caleb doesn’t approve of this and never really has approved of his lifestyle. Elias is able to smuggle weapons in as well. He is in the Center when Willy and Harmony walk in on them storing weapons, forcing them to take them back to the resistance. Elias helped Mark find Dan Pascal, the best counterfeiter in Los Angeles to counterfeit the passes needed for the Medical Center. He then helped on the raid of the medical center and was key in making certain Donovan didn’t sacrifice himself trying to go back for Julie. Elias next helped the resistance evacuate their base and establish a new one as Ham Tyler and Chris Faber became involved. He joined them in attacking a water pumping station that if left alone would have pumped the southwestern portion of the US dry in a matter of weeks. After the Visitors offer up an exchange of Sean Donovan for Mike, Elias helped keep the aliens honest by sniping from the hills. When the red dust is discovered and tested, Martin told Donovan of the possibility of Diana nuking them if they lost. Elias argued very well in favor of attacking the mothership despite the risk. Afterwards he and his father makeup with Caleb telling Elias how proud he is of how he spoke. Elias joins Donovan on raiding the mothership and securing the bridge. After the Final Battle, Elias used his fame as a resistance member to set himself up with a fancy nightclub, the Club Creole. He also designed footwear, became a technical advisor on an upcoming film, Lizard Kill, and in general made out quite well for himself, hiring Willy as his bartender. After the Visitors re-invaded, he quickly allowed the resistance to use the Club as a headquarters, in the hidden basement (from the days of prohibition). He joined the rest of the resistance in trying to steal the grounded mothership. Not too long after, he began maintaining the Club and acting as liaison between strangers looking to find the resistance and them. IC HIstory OOC Information You is talking to da Henry Kissinger of East L.A. Character Information Elias is available for application. Gallery Elias1.gif Elias2.png Elias3.jpg Lorraine3.png Category:Character Category:Feature Character Category:Male Category:Resistance Category:Human Category:Available Category:Taylor Family